Las alas de la libertad
by Ankin
Summary: [ErwinxRivaille] Reencarnación AU. Rivaille siempre ha llevado una vida aburrida, una vida que le parece extraña y anormal, y sólo se siente en casa cuando sufre de ataques de migraña que le recuerdan tiempos pasados, tiempos en los que luchó, vivió y amó.


_Este es, posiblemente, uno de los fics más cortos que he escrito en mi vida, pero me siento extremadamente orgullosa de él. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, y aunque las ideas de los AU no me entusiasman especialmente, creo que SnK tiene el fandom perfecto para hacerlo. No voy a enrollarme mucho más, así que voy a dejaros leer en paz, pero agradeceros enormemente que le hayáis dado una oportunidad, y que espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto o más como disfruté yo escribiéndolo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío, pertenece a Isayama Hajime. Yo sólo uso sus personajes y su historia sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Advertencias I:**__ SPOILERS del capítulo 49 del Manga. Aunque bueno, no influye en absoluto en la historia, es tan sólo una mención que puede pasar desapercibida. Ah, menciones al primer Capítulo de "A Choice with no regrets", así que si aún no lo habéis leído, hacedlo. Manifestación máxima de sentimientos Eruri. _

_**Advertencias II: **__Alguna que otra palabrota suelta por ahí. Qué le vamos a hacer, Rivaille es así de majo._

* * *

**LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD**

Había algo extraño en su manera de ver la vida, Rivaille se había dado cuenta de ello hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando tuvo plena consciencia de su persona por primera vez en su corta existencia. Para él, aquello no era vida. Era un teatro, una farsa orquestada por quien sabía quién o qué, porque dependiendo de a quien preguntaras, podía ser cualquiera. Ya podía ser un hombre, una mujer, un conjunto de todos ellos o una cabra. Daba lo mismo. Fuese cual fuese su localización o apariencia, esas divinidades eran las que organizaban el cotarro, esos avariciosos ávidos de honor y que habían reclamado más sangre a lo largo de su historia que la que habían robado aquellos Tit–––

Angustiado por el súbito dolor que le había recorrido el lado derecho de la cabeza en apenas una décima de segundo, Rivaille se llevó la mano a la zona adolorida, frotando por encima de su limpio cabello negro como el ónice la carne pulsante. Se dio unas cuentas suaves friegas, temeroso que la migraña se volviese a desatar de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando comprobó que el dolor estaba remitiendo, se decidió a tomarse el analgésico que el médico le había recetado desde que tenía memoria para ese dolor.

La pastilla bajó por su garganta como si fuese una vieja conocida, que comenzaría con su efecto calmante y conciliador en cuanto cayera al estómago casi vacío de Rivaille. Completo su ritual, intentó volver a pensar en lo que había mitigado la súbita jaqueca, pero la mente de Rivaille ya estaba en blanco, la palabra olvidada y la sensación de que algo no era como debía ser desvaneciéndose como la neblina matutina.

Como siempre, llegó más pronto de lo habitual a su oficina para dedicar un sinfín de horas interminables a un trabajo que ni le iba ni le venía, para conseguir un dinero del que casi no hacía uso, y para realizar una actividad que no le daba más placer que el que ver pasar las horas del reloj que era su vida. Segundos, minutos, horas, semanas, meses, años, lustros, décadas. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo perdido. O eso era lo que le decían sus ocasionales compañeros de trabajo, preguntándole si no tenía más ambición que la de sentarse y realizar su labor como si todo le importase una mierda. Rivaille siempre contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Desde pequeño siempre se había sentido incompleto, desconectado de la realidad. A veces, cuando uno de esos flashes, ese glitch molesto que desataba una migraña, lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies, Rivaille se sentía completo. Recordaba durante una décima de segundo, la historia de una vida que no sabía dónde había leído o visto e incluso cuando. Recordaba muros altos como torres, cielos azules y cristalinos, capas verdes, alas bicolor y el destello de un cabello rubio reluciendo bajo el sol veraniego, con unos ojos azules reflejando el color del mar que le hubiese gustado que viese él mis–––

Dos ataques de migraña separados por tan poco tiempo era un verdadero fastidio. Un puto grano en el culo. Un furúnculo grande, apestoso y sensible que dolía al rozarlo pero que jamás quería reventar, condenándolo a sufrirlo en silencio para toda la eternidad hasta que decidiese desaparecer. Era como una hemorroide, solo que en vez de presentarse cuando iba a cagar, lo hacía de un modo casi perpetuo.

Dejó caer el maletín de cuero con el que siempre cargaba sobre la mesa y se recostó con un quejido en la silla que el cabrón de su jefe, un panzudo medio calvo que seguro que no se podía ver la polla cuando miraba hacia abajo, no quería cambiarles. Sabiendo que no podía tomarse otro analgésico pero ardiendo por hacerlo, apoyó la frente sobre la fría superficie de metal que era su escritorio. El frío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, y desató otro latigazo de dolor que lo atontó durante unos segundos.

Los labios de la muerte eran carnosos, rojos, sensuales, apetecibles, pero aunque auguraban un calor agradable, eran fríos como el hielo. La noche en la que esos labios lo besaron había estado en la playa, tumbado junto al amor de su vida de ojos jade, pero recordando al amor que ya se fue. Su primer beso, su primera vez, su–––

Boqueando con dificultad, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, agarrándose con fuerza el cabello, intentando aplacar el dolor que trataba de destruirlo desde dentro, convertir sus sesos en una pulpa sanguinolenta asquerosa y repugnante, como el vómito de los gigantes cuando expulsaban los cuerpos carcomidos por el ácido y el calor–––

Dejó escapar un gritito desesperado, no dándose cuenta que se había caído de la silla y que ahora se había dado contra el frío suelo de linóleo de la oficina que los del equipo de limpieza no desinfectaban ni enceraban lo suficiente. Toda aquella suciedad le recordaba a un tiempo pasado en el que vivía entre ruinas, vómitos, cagadas, sangre y agua de alcantarilla; un tiempo en el que un monstruo para él, una torre con una nariz demasiado despierta, había enterrado su cabeza en esa agua apestosa, pero entonces el destello dorado del sol, cálido y vibrante, prometiéndole una vida, un sueño, una libertad, unas alas–––

Alguien gritaba a su alrededor, y aunque la cabeza de Rivaille dolía horrores, más de lo que había hecho alguna vez en su vida, ahora se sentía en paz consigo mismo, porque por primera vez en su vida, el cabello dorado, los ojos azules, tenían un rostro. Un rostro fuerte, adusto, con una mandíbula cuadrada y poderosa, unos labios finos curvados en un rictus enigmático, y una nariz fina y estrecha que debía haberse partido un par de veces en su vida–––

El nombre de su amante se le reveló durante un instante, y sus labios se movieron, sintiendo la familiaridad de las letras en su boca y en sus oídos. Una melodía dulce y sabrosa que tintineaba como las luces en la noche más oscura…

Se despertó un tiempo indeterminado más tarde, contemplando con ojos asustados el techo blanquecino bajo el que estaba amparado. Desubicado, movió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de identificar el lugar, y sólo cuando vio la aguja hundida en su mano y las máquinas desconectadas a su alrededor, supo que estaba en el hospital. Dejó escapar un suspiro, dejándose caer sobre las suaves sábanas almidonadas y la almohada que posiblemente había sostenido más cabezas de las que uno podría llegar a contar. Puede que incluso la cabeza de un moribundo, o un muerto, o una madre que iba a dar a luz, o un niño esperanzado, o un amputado que no acababa de arrepentirse de haber dado su brazo para pagar antes de hora los pecados que–––

El ataque de migraña que le recorrió la cabeza esa vez fue uno de los más potentes que había sufrido en su vida. Intenso, duradero, mortal, terrible. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, Rivaille se aferró a las sábanas, mascullando palabras inconexas para que el dolor remitiera. Lo hizo apenas unos segundos más tarde, pero la sensación de que algo andaba mal, de que el peligro aún no había pasado, aún estaba ahí.

–¿Otro ataque?– le preguntó la voz de una enfermera, una mujer entrada en años vestida con un uniforme blanco impoluto y el cabello castaño recogido en un moño en su nuca–. ¿Cuántos llevas hoy?

Rivaille negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el sudor frio que había exudado en su cuero cabelludo, su cuello, sus axilas y el interior de sus muslos.

–No lo recuerdo. Quinto, sexto…– masculló cansado.

La enfermera le dedicó una larga mirada que no translucía ninguna emoción antes de acercarse a él y ayudarlo a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, tapándolo con la sábana. Fue tan lejos incluso como para pasarle un paño húmedo por la frente, que en cuanto tocó su piel, Rivaille no supo si alegrarse por el bienvenido frescor o amargarse por toda la suciedad que ese trapo traía consigo.

–Voy a buscar al doctor, tú intenta descansar– dijo con voz dulce, su voz como un arrullo perdiéndose en la distancia.

El doctor lo visitó diez minutos más tarde, cuando los efectos secundarios del ataque ya se estaban diluyendo en el ambiente demasiado cargado de la habitación. Era un hombre alto, larguirucho, pero con una expresión de bonachón que a la gente no escéptica le daría la sensación de confianza. A Rivaille no, él no era de esos, pero debía reconocer que cuando el hombre se acercó a su lado, sonriendo como un idiota, una calma instantánea lo envolvió como una madre hacía con sus hijos.

–¿Cómo te encuentras… Levi?

–Jodido– contestó con sinceridad, ganándose una sonrisa genuina por parte del doctor.

–¿Recuerdas cuántos ataques de migraña has tenido durante el día de hoy, y en los últimos días?

–Seis hoy, dos ayer, ninguno antes de ayer. El último fue hace una semana y media.

–¿Recuerdas que hacías cuando comenzaron los ataques?

–El primero ha sido en la estación de tren– contestó apático–. Siempre tengo alguno cuando voy a trabajar. El resto se han sucedido uno detrás del otro, da igual lo que estuviese haciendo.

El Doctor se llevó un dedo grueso de su mano gigante a la barbilla. El gesto le recordó a Rivaille el de alguien, pero aquella persona tenía las manos más finas, y unos dedos largos que acariciaban su rostro con cariño, su piel con dulzura, su culo con lascivia y su polla como si fuese el manjar más sucu–––

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el médico aún estaba a su lado, contemplándolo con los ojos grandes y negros abiertos en una expresión indescifrable pero que transpiraba miedo. Completamente fuera de lugar, Rivaille esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo que tal vez, el tiempo desperdiciado de su triste vida llegaba a su fin. Oh, como anhelaba poder descansar en paz y alejarse de todas esas idioteces mundanas que le importaban un comino…

Le inyectaron un calmante que lo dejó atontado, pero Rivaille no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se despertó de madrugada, la luz del pasillo colándose a través de la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. Molesto, se dio la vuelta en la cama, solo para encontrarse de cara con la espalda de otra persona en la cama contigua. Unos hombros anchos, una cintura estrecha, un cuerpo largo, grande, de gigante, pero moldeado, y una manga vacía que revelaba un miembro amputado. La figura le resultaba vagamente familiar a Rivaille, pero no fue hasta que las nubes que ocultaban la luna se movieron en el cielo, que pudo distinguir con claridad un corte de pelo que él una vez había amado. En otro momento, en otra vida, cuando sus manos se habían hundido en ese cabello rubio, y el bajo corte áspero que le hacía cosquillas en la punta de los dedos cuando lo acababa de afeitar–––

La migraña volvió, pero al contrario que otras veces, la intensidad no lo dejó en un estado olvidado de la mano de Dios. Lo regresó a un tiempo pasado, a una habitación que reconocía demasiado bien, a una cama que ya se había acomodado al peso conjunto, a unas sábanas que le habían envuelto el cuerpo desnudo infinidad de noches, y al calor humano y asfixiante que lo acaparaba, lo reclamaba, lo enloquecía; igual que el olor almizcleño, el olor a sol, a campo, a libros, a pergaminos, a tinta, a vida, a sueños, a libertad.

El olor de Erwin.

Con mano de hierro, se aferró a la estructura que sostenía en alto el suero que fluía libremente hacia sus venas. Le hizo falta valor y fuerza para incorporarse en la cama y poner los pies desnudos en el suelo, pero cuando al fin se alzó todo lo alto que era, pudo acercarse a la cama en la que su compañero de habitación descansaba. A cada paso que daba su respiración se intensificaba, su calor aumentaba, pero el dolor de su migraña desaparecía lenta e inexorablemente para no volver. Y cuando le vio el rostro, las facciones cuadradas, las cejas espesas, las pestañas rubias, las pequitas que se mostraban bajo el sol, la nariz aguileña rota un par de veces y los labios finos que él había besado infinidad de veces; Rivaille sintió como su vida se alineaba y como las lágrimas que nunca había derramado por nadie se perdían en sus mejillas y desaparecían bajo su mentón.

Estaba en casa. Por primera vez desde que había nacido en ese extraño mundo, su vida tomaba sentido. Igual que lo había hecho en aquella vida anterior, en el subsuelo de la Capital, arrodillado sobre el agua de alcantarilla, contemplando la mano extendida hacía él y los ojos que ya veían más allá de él y de su decisión.

Parecía que estaba predestinado a que Erwin Smith siempre le diese las alas de la libertad.

* * *

_Como he dicho, es un fic extremadamente corto, pero me apetecía enormemente escribirlo. La idea de escribir un fic sobre un AU de reencarnación me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y ayer por la noche, me puse a escribir. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado._

_Detalles, detallitos… efectivamente, cuando hay unos guiones seguidos, representa que es cuando a Rivaille le da la migraña que viene motivada por la fusión de sus antiguos recuerdos con los nuevos, y estos se intensifican cuanto más cerca está de alguien a quien hubo conocido o cuanto más acepta que esa fusión se cierta… por decirlo de algún modo, cuanto más asimila, peor se vuelven los síntomas, hasta que eventualmente, ya los ha asimilado todos. Estos recuerdos también se intensifican (aparecen) más rápidamente cuando está cerca de alguien que fue importante en su vida, y como muy bien dice, al llegar a la estación de tren siempre tenía una recaída, así que os podéis imaginar que por ahí había alguien que los motivaba (Os dejo a vuestra elección quien puede ser, aunque hay una pista importante sobre quien puede ser cuando Rivaille explica su propia muerte en el universo original)._

_No sé si continuar la historia, así que os dejo esa decisión a vosotros, queridos lectores. Podría ser una serie de drabbles o snippets, pero creo que también se podría desarrollar bien como historia larga, así que si queréis que lo continúe, me lo decís, no os cortéis. Por eso me reservo que Erwin no despierte y el misterio de que esté junto a Rivaille en la habitación._

_Ah, me olvidaba, si os gusta la pareja JeanxMikasa, os invito a pasaros por mi otro fic de SnK, "__**Calma Azul**__". Le puse mucho empeño y está ahí solito y abandonado de la mano de dios… no sé qué manía tengo con las parejas comúnmente llamadas impopulares…_

_Y también me podéis encontrar en tumblr bajo el pseudónimo "Villher"._

_Gracias por haber leído, Ankin._


End file.
